1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch signalling probe, in particular to a touch signalling probe which is able to detect a touch signal against all directions with high sensitivity.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been used various measuring machines or three dimensional coordinate measuring machine, etc. in order to detect and measure a position, a size or a shape of an article. With the measuring machinery is equipped a touch signalling probe which detects contact with the article to be measured, and a touch sensor of the probe electrically detect a state in which the touch sensor is kept contact with the article to be measured at a predetermined measuring position. The ordinary touch signalling probe has an electric contact means which is linked with the touch sensor so that mechanical movements of the touch sensor by the contact with the article to be measured can be detected as an electric conductive state or as an electric non-conductive state. In the conventional touch signalling probe, however, there are such drawbacks that quality of the parts must be controlled with remarkably severe accuracy and that a lot of labor must be required for the assembly and the adjustment of the probe in order to obtain the probe with high accuracy.